


Pains

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Abuse, Manipulation, Murder, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Threats of Violence, Unwanted Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lisa is 16, she makes a mistake. It’s an easy one to make, one that she tells herself countless nurses have made before, when she falls into bed with Michael Kaufmann.<br/>{Rare Pair Fest 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/gifts).



> "Pregnancy as horror, whether Lisa is pregnant with Kaufmann's unwanted child" - I do hope I was able to fulfill this request how you wanted

####  **Third Week of Pregnancy.**

“You will have that child, Garland. So no more of this for you.”

Lisa sits in the chair opposite of him, a smile on her face as he waves a syringe in the air. She hasn’t had a dose in weeks, and the mere thought of a prick of Claudia makes her shutter with want.

“Of course not, Doctor,” she says instead, her tone of voice light and giggly. She knows he likes that, nights spent in motel rooms and in ‘private meetings’ have told her that much, and she smiles at him softly.

She digs her nails into her stomach, where he can’t see. 

“You also,” he continues, a sneer on his face. “Will not tell anyone of who the father is. As far as anyone in this hospital knows, you had a one night stand, that trucker fellow from when Gillespie burned.”

“Of course,” she agrees, and her hands drop to her lap as he moves around the desk to face her. He sits on the edge, then places a hand on one shoulder. 

Lisa wants to claw her way out of there, rip the thing growing inside of her out of her and toss it in his face. Instead she leans in, letting him kiss her, letting him run his hands all over her body. 

Luckily for her, anything further than that is put on hold when there’s a knock on his office door.

“What!” he snaps, and Lisa retreats into herself, fixing her hair and uniform as he stalks to the door, flinging it open to scowl at whatever unfortunate soul’s disturbed him. 

It’s his next appointment, with that wicked old woman, and Gillespie sneers at Lisa, making her want to sink further into her seat.

“Don’t you have elsewhere to be, _nurse_?” she cackles, and Lisa flees the room as fast as possible.

Down into the basement she runs, sliding into her chair, looking at the girl she’s to care for.

“I hate her, I hate her, I hate them both,” she grinds out, clutching her hands into fists as she sits by Alessa. “Your mother is a real bi-“

She cuts herself off instead, looks down at her lap. She knows that soon the doctor wouldn’t let her care for Alessa- he’ll want her somewhere where she would be watched, where he’ll have access to her whenever he wanted. 

“I don’t want this, Alessa. I don’t want this baby.” She whispers finally, curling in on herself. “I just want to run and run and run, and take you with me.”

The girl on the bed, of course, makes no sound, no reassuring coo or kind word, and Lisa sighs. There’s nothing for her to do now, not when he knows…

Maybe if she'd been vigilant, maybe if she'd stayed away, maybe if the doctor wasn't the one filling her birth control prescription…

Her fingers form claws around her belly, no swell there to see if yet, and she sobs.

####  **First Month of Pregnancy**

“Heard the slut slept with someone else.”

The morning sickness is killing her, and Lisa crouches in the washrooms. Her coworkers know she can hear them, and they don't bother keeping quiet. 

“Hey! Who’d you fuck?” The question is followed by one of the nurses banging on the closed stall door, and Lisa jumps, but refuses to answer. 

They’re just words, after all, and Lisa has lived through plenty of those. 

Or so she thinks. 

“I hope she miscarries,” is the last thing she hears them say, and then the tears start. 

Oh god, how she wishes. To wake up one day, blood gushing from between her legs and tissue under her on the bed…another woman’s nightmare, but for Lisa? The best day of her life. To be barren…god, she wishes she could have done anything to stop this.

But instead she flushes, cleans herself up with the red tinged water and inhales. There is work to be done, and he'll be mad at her if she spends all day in the washroom. 

He'll take her out of the hospital right away, and she’ll lose her only bright spot in this life.

####  **Third Month of Pregnancy**

“Lisa.”

She's spacing out, standing in the corridor outside of Alessa’s room with a hand on the swollen lump of her stomach, and Kaufmann startles her. 

“Taking a break, are we?” he asks, coming up behind her, resting on hand on her shoulder. The other, the back of her neck. 

She freezes. Moves both hands to the damned thing inside of her. He’s been more attentive, almost kinder the last few months, and it scares her. Scares her more than the man who’d hit her, took her whether she’d agreed to sex or not. The man who’d done this to her. 

Then, he laughs. 

“Don't you worry- I won't hurt my baby,”

His baby, his baby. She wants to ask him why he didn't carry it then, but she doesn't get a chance to even apologize for the thought before she’s moving. 

He's pulling her along, and she wants to shake her head and cry because- damnit he already hurt her enough with the baby, does he really need to fuck her again and again?

“How are your withdrawal pains? You haven't been trying to get someone to give you a hit, have you?” He asks as he leads her up the stairs, and she shakes her head.

“Of course not doctor,” she lying, and he knows it. He controls the supply, after all, and Lisa’s been excluded. 

“It'd be shame if you had- we wouldn't want to lose the baby now would we?” Kaufmann says casually, holding the door at the top of the stairs open for her. Lisa feels her heart sink, her fingers shake. 

What was going to happen to her? He wasn't going to hurt the baby, but she wasn't the baby. She was just a carrier. 

“’m sorry,” she whispers, and he shakes his head. 

“Perfectly understandable, if not later than I expected.” He shoots her a shark’s grin. “Dahlia’d bet you’d be trading sex for drugs a week in. I told her that she was being ridiculous- You'd be begging for it in a month. But look at you, proving us both wrong.”

Was that supposed to make her feel better? He was making fun of her still, and they'd stopped moving- Lisa feels a stab of fear, now more than just her hands were trembling.

“T-thank you…” She whispers as he takes a quaking hand, squeezing it tight.

“Oh Lisa. Don’t thank me.” He says with a smile, before twisting her hand, sending her to the floor with a cry. “Do that again, and I’ll break your other wrist. Understand?”

“Y-yes!” Lisa cries, and he lets go, watching impassively as she cradles her injured wrist to her chest. 

“Good girl. Now, we’ve decided- Dahlia and I that is- that you’re going to be put on maternity leave effective…now. Come now, let’s go home.” 

And he gives her no choice.

####  **Eighth Month of Pregnancy**

Lisa lays on the bed, eyes closed, trying not to think of the thing that squirms and kicks beneath her skin. She was beginning to forget what she’d even done in the hospital, what her purpose had even been, after spending day after day in Kaufmann’s house.

Under covers, under him, under the eyes of the Order to make sure she didn’t do anything dangerous. And all she had to keep from going stir-crazy was out of date books and the monster twisting her gut. 

“Stop that…” she whispers, hitting a hand on her bulge, the baby kicking bruises into her skin, writhing like a snake. “I hate you, I do. Mommy doesn’t want you.”

This she almost coos to it, a habit that she’s taken up in the last few weeks as it’s become more active. 

“Now now, is that anything to say to a child?” she starts at the voice, and her nails threaten to pierce her skin. “You surly don’t mean that, do you Lisa?”

“Of course not, Michael.” Her voice changes, becomes breathy and soft. She has to fake it for him, or she’ll end up in a coma. He’s already hurt her enough. “Maybe you misheard me?”

“Maybe.”

Lisa struggles to sit up as he watches, and she keeps a soft smile on her face for her own sake. What could he want? It isn’t sex- he knows better than to try that at this stage in her pregnancy. 

“Were we going somewhere?” she asks him quietly, and Kaufmann nods. 

“Just another check-up, that’s all. It should take no more than 20 minutes.” He holds out his hand, and Lisa looks at it as if it’s a viper. 

A snake to match the one inside of her.

She lets it bite.

-

It was all too easy. 

A slip of the scalpel, and poor Lisa Garland died in child birth. The C-section had been necessary, of course, after she’d fallen into a coma of sorts. The 18 year old just couldn’t handle it.

Michael smiled.

Garland had simply been a means to the end result, although she’d been a nice lay; attractive and young, leggy and blonde. In the end though, she was just another body for the pile.

“Get rid of that,” he motioned to the new nurse, the one who’d taken over Lisa’s duties in every way, as he looked down at his child. A screaming, bloody, baby boy, just as Dahlia had predicted.

“Where would you like me to move her?” she asked, carefully, and he stood, holding the wailing baby and heading to the maternity wing.

“Just dump her in that basement- You can deal with the mess later.”

No one would come looking for Garland, after all. 

He’d made sure of that.


End file.
